Who Knew?
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: AU. Lilly's alive. Veronica dated Logan. They are in love. But now Logan's gone. Though Veronica refuses to believe that Logan's left her because he promised that he wouldn't. The gang try to help her move pass this but they don't know that Logan never breaks his promises. She sings Who Knew by Pink.


**I wrote this a long time ago, I wanted it to be a sequel to I'd Lie but I'd written it before it ended. Anyway, I hope you like it and this is not a sequel, it stands alone.  
**  
~~VM~~

** "You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right"**

_A twelve year old blonde haired girl with blue eyes looked at the taller brunette boy and giggled as she was pulled by the boy through a narrow path in a deserted side of the beach and curiously asked, "Logan, where are we going?"_

"_Uh, it's a secret I'll tell you when we get there," He answers shyly as he tugs on her hand leading her further into the path._

"_When are we gonna get there?" She curiously fishes for clues as to where he could possibly take her._

"_When I tell you," He states quickly as his smirk forms on his lips. _

"_Logan," She whines wanting more information._

"_Ronnie, it won't be long," He reassures with a hint of a smile._

"_If you say so, but you can't leave me alone!"She exclaims quickly as they can vaguely see the beach area._

"_I would never," He stops and says seriously but smiles gently at the blonde figure in front of him. _

"_Pinky promise?" She asks uncertain but with hope and happiness filling her features._

"_Yeah pinky promise, I'll always be here for ya Ronnie," He assures her with a smile and her eyes sparkle with happiness as does his. She nods her head with a bright smile accepting his promise and he leads a few more steps forward pushing pass some plants and leaves._

"_Wow Logan, how did you find this place?" She asks with amazement._

"_I was bored and started to explore, and I got a bit too far away and kind of got a little lost but then I found this place, it made me feel better when I thought I was alone and lost, you know? It made me feel safe and now I'm showing you 'cause you're my best friend and I wanted you to know so you can come here too, with me. So you can feel that stuff too and uh... It could be like our place," He rambles off but smiles happily through his ramblings and blushes the entire time. She smiles happily at him with excitement shining in her eyes and radiating of off her. _

"_It's really beautiful here and it's so peaceful. Thank you Logan, you're the bestest friend ever! I love it here! This is like a magical fortress... like in a Disney movie!" She exclaims with wide eyes enthusiasm in her words as she continues to animatedly describe the place, her words exaggerate the beauty but to her eyes it is paradise and Logan Echolls became her prince Charming._

_That's the day they knew they would be friends forever._

"**I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right"**

"_I'm always here for you Ronnie," He says to the petite blond in his arms. _

_He holds her and comforts her as she cries, sobs and yells. She holds onto him as if she's drowning and he's her life saver. Truth is she's drowning in her tears, in her emotions, in her fears, in the betrayal of her mother. She's drowning but he's holding her and she knows that eventually she will be alright._

"_Whatever happens remember that, even when I'm not with you; especially when I'm not with you but I'll try my best to not let that happen though."_

"_I know Logan, I know. You're the only one that has never lied to me. I know that you'll fight death for me, I love you for it." She says through her know dried tears._

"_I love you too," He whispers softly to her unsure if she heard him. The both teens meant the words as more than just friendship but that's what both teens took it as._

_That's the day Veronica Mars knew for sure that Logan Echolls would never leave her, that he would always be there and if he had to leave he would come back for her; because he's always there even when he's not._

"**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"**

"_He's gonna leave, you know that, right? There's no way he can take all of that hurt and just stay. He hates his dad. Probably more than he loves you." _

"_You don't know what you're talking about. Logan's not going to leave. He won't just up and leave. If he wanted he could have left long ago but he stayed. Now when it's so close to all being over, he won't just leave. We're leaving Neptune, after graduation, but we're leaving together. I won't leave him behind and he won't leave me. And Logan does love me more. He's a better person than you think." The petite blonde argues fiercely with the taller blonde._

"_Are you that confident or are you that naive?"The taller girl questions in disbelieve._

"_What do you want Lilly? Are you feeling lonely since Weevil left you? And now you're going to revert to your evil self? Weevil only left because you were afraid of commitment." Veronica retorts her anger getting the better of her._

"_Why are you avoiding my question?"Lilly questions with a raised eyebrow in a way that says 'my point exactly'_

"_You actually wanted an answer?" Veronica asks as if Lilly is insane to suggest that she wouldn't be sure of Logan._

"_Veronica, after all that crap, his mom, his dad, you, all that stuff that happened; I'd be surprised if he stayed. No one can take that much not even Logan, he's not superman." She says a lot more gently than her previous barbs._

"_You don't know Logan," She shakes her head viciously._

"_You expect too much from him," Lilly says sympathetically, her eyes carry a genuine concern for the shorter blonde that had become her friend during the year. _

"_HE'S NOT LEAVING!" She screams in frustration, jumping away from Lilly, obviously startling the taller blonde._

"_He won't stay, he won't leave his mom to fend for herself. And he can't handle this. He won't stay." She says softly willing Veronica to not have high expectations that will only lead to hurt in the end._

"_Shut up Lilly!" She screeches with the tears stinging her eyes, she forcefully pushes Lilly away, turns around and runs, with tears now falling freely she runs away._

_A week later Logan leaves and the shorter blonde is left devastated and cries more than she did when her mother left and this time there's no one to comfort her because she won't open the door for anyone other than him. But he's gone and she's sure that he's coming back, back for her because he promised._

"**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no, no"**

"_All hail King of Neptune," She smirks as she teases him about his new found title. He always had the power and influence and well everything but the title had only officially been given to him today and Veronica could not stop with her jokes._

"_Hmm, where's my crown?" He wonders joking along with her._

"_Well it couldn't fit on that big egghead of yours." She laughs plopping herself on his bed._

"_Oh really?" He smirks, leaning toward her and jumps onto the bed ticking her senseless. _

"_Logan! Logan! Stop!" She cries between her sobs of laughter trying to push him away but obviously unsuccessful._

"_Take it back," He demands his smirk still intact._

"_No," She chokes out in refusal and he tickles more making her laugh even more._

"_Okay! Okay! I take it back," She shouts with laughter evident in her voice._

"_And say that Logan Echolls is the sexiest man alive and he's the most awesome person ever even more than me." He says holding her down but not tickling her anymore, she shakes her head in agreement._

"_Logan Echolls is the dorkiest man..." She laughs and he interrupts her._

"_Hey! Say the words that I told you or I'm taking no mercy," He warns bringing his hands to tickle her once again but she stops him between her laughs._

"_Okay! Fine! Logan Echolls is the sexiest man alive and he's the most awesome person ever!" She laughs with each word but it's all clear as she says it._

"_And?"_

"_Even more than me," She frowns but says it and laughs a little "happy?" She asks with a giggle_

"_You have no idea," He smiles and lets go off her._

"_Jackass."_

"_That's king jackass to you."_

"_So how do you like your new queen?" She curiously questions._

"_There's a new queen?" He questions in a confused voice._

"_Logan!"_

"_What? I'm serious" He frowns at his lack of knowledge._

"_Oh Logan, how can you not know? You're king after all." She laughs letting out a breath of air._

"_I thought you'd be queen," He says frowning deeper in confusion._

"_Huh?" She looks at him surprised and speechless._

"_I mean I'm king, you're my queen," he states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Logan..." She trails of unsure and stunned._

"_Hmm who's queen?" He says thoughtfully._

"_Lilly Kane," She states still dazed by Logan's revelation. _

"_Oh," He acknowledges her words and as it sinks in he says, "Oh I guess that makes sense."_

"_Ya think?" She says sarcastically._

"_Well you're my queen," He states as if making a final decision._

"_I don't think I'm queen material," She smiles at his sweetness but how could she be queen?_

"_Of course you are!" He looks at her as if she's insane._

"_No..." She starts to object but he cuts in._

"_Oh I know what you mean, you have to marry me to become queen right?" He question oblivious to her real reasoning._

"_Huh?" She once again becomes dazed and not knowing how to respond to him._

"_Well Veronica Mars, wanna marry me?"_

"_Logan! When you propose you have to go down on you knee and say a romantic speech and have a ring! Oh and you cannot do any cliché proposals it has to be sentimental and romantic. And magical! There has to be a subtle build up. Also-" She rambles of with her face red as a tomato from all her blushing._

"_I get it, I get it!" He interrupts her and chuckles. "So you can be princess for the time being," He smiles sweetly and she's unable to keep herself from smiling back."You're my blonde pixie princess."_

"_You're incorrigible." She smiles with a shake of her head; her voice so soft that it sounds as if she's complimenting him. But then again she doesn't want him to change._

"_You know you love me," He says charmingly._

"_Unfortunately."_

"_What was that?" _

"_Uh, I'm hungry?" She asks the first thing that pops into her mind when she sees his expression, knowing if she correctly repeated herself another tickle session would result. "Yeah I'm hungry!" She says again more forcefully realizing that she actually is hungry._

_That's the day Logan Echolls made Veronica Mars a princess and she loved it even more than being queen because Logan was Veronica's prince charming. _

_That's the day that Logan decided that marrying Veronica was one of his goals and he will do it in the most perfect way._

"**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything"**

"_Logan! Logan put me down!" Veronica screams tugging on his shirt as he carries her cave man style; thrown over his shoulder._

"_No can do Ronnie," He smirks reaching the water._

"_Logan! Logan! No!" She shouts but he throw's her in anyway but she doesn't let go of him and he tumbles into the water with her. "Logan!"_

"_Ronnie!" He mimics and she splashes water on him and laughs at his shocked expression he retaliates. He catches her in the water and pulls her closer to him._

"_Logan," She moans and he leans in to her and she splashes him again. He looks taken aback and she laughs getting further away from him._

_And now she'd give anything to get those moments back; even if it's just friendship._

"**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"**

_Through all their efforts no one got Veronica to come around. No one knew what to do for the once bubbly girl, the girl that solved all their problems and kept them together. The girl that was happier that a big bowl of sunshine that was until her prince charming hoped on his horse and rode off into the night, alone._

"_You really think that he's coming back?"_

"_He said he would, he promised."_

"_You're being naive. When does anyone keep their promises?"_

"_He did, he does. He won't leave me alone. He'll come back. He loves me."_

"_Oh really? Then why didn't he take you with him?"_

"_He has his reasons, he believed in me. I'm going to believe in him. Everyone just gave up. What if he comes back and there's no one here for him to come back to? I won't let that happen."_

"_I thought you were smarter but I guess you're more naive than smart."_

"_What the hell is your problem? You might have been right that he would leave but you're not right now. He IS coming back and I AM waiting for him and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me!"_

"_Logan's not coming back, Veronica, you need to accept that!"_

_That's the day Veronica's hope had been shattered and restored. The promise that Logan made kept her together. Her love for him kept her faith. Her need to prove everyone else wrong kept her strong and determined. But her friends doubt made her doubt it to but she just didn't want to believe that he left, forever. That kept her going, his promise._

"**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again"**

_When he left she begged her father to look for him, but what was there for him to do? Logan was an adult; he could do as he pleased. _

"_Veronica, he needs time. He needs to be away from Neptune away from all this, the media is always on him here. Where he is now no one can find him"_

"_So you DO know where he is! How could you not tell me? WHY didn't you tell me?"_

"_It's not that simple Veronica, Logan is like a son to me, you know that. I care for him, I love him too but really he does need to be alone."_

"_NO! He needs to be with people who love him."_

"_He needs to come to terms with what happened."_

"_He needs to grieve; I'm here to help him!"_

"_He knows that, but he has his own way of dealing with things. He'll come around."_

"_I can't just let him be on his own out there!"_

"_Be patient with him, and you shouldn't be looking for him. He doesn't want that."_

"_Have you spoken to him? OH My God! You have! I can't believe you dad! You know what I've been through and you didn't even tell me, tell me he's okay, nothing!"_

"_I did..." _

"_No you didn't tell me that you knew for a fact!"_

"_I'm sorry Veronica but I promised Logan."_

"_How is he?" Her voice more soft and gentle._

"_He's going to be okay, eventually."_

"_Dad."_

"_He just needs time Veronica, finding out that his dad cheated on his mom with teenage girls and getting arrested, his mother almost dying from overdose, you finding out about his father's affairs and about him finding his mother almost dead. He needs time, time with his mother, time to deal. Where they are is very hard for people to find. Away from the paparazzi, away from his father and just be there for his mother. Everyone needs at least one good parent. Let him save his."_

"_I know, I know. I just want him to be there for him. Help him."_

"_We are here for him, he knows that."_

_That's when Veronica knew for certain that she was right to believe in Logan. She knew that Logan really did love her and didn't just abandon her like her mother. He just wanted to save his. She knew that if her father understood and respected that so could she. _

"**Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened"**

"_Hey Logan, it's me, Veronica. I know this is a new number and you're wondering how I got it... I know dad had it so he can tell you if everything's okay uh but dad didn't give it to me, I kinda took it uh, I'm rambling... Okay stay on message." She takes a deep breath._

"_I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I know that you need space and time. You can do what you need to do. I'll be here when you come back. I love you Logan, don't forget that. I... I won't disturb you again I just needed you to know that, I miss you and tell your mom I said I miss her too and that she needs to get better soon, we still have lots of plans to make and she's lagging," Her voice struggles to control her teary words. _

"_Tell her I love her and that I need my mom back so she better come back to me soon. I... I'll be here and please come home soon."_

_She holds the phone in her hand and cries once more for the love of her life and his mother who treated her like her daughter and gave her the love of a mother when hers left her._

_That's the day that Veronica Mars broke down so that she could start living again. She knew that everything would be okay. _

"**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong"**

"_No, YOU'RE wrong. I know now for a fact that he's coming back. I told you he's never really gone. He's here; even when he's not. He promised. He never broke a promise before even the most silliest of them so why would he break the most important one?"  
_**  
"That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again"**

"_Logan?" she whispers against his chest. _

"_Hmm?" He mumbles through her hair._

_She pulls away from his hug and looks into his eyes and says, "I love you."_

_He looks at her and kisses her with passion mixed with pain, anger and love._

"_I love you too," The words, no matter how many times said, never lost its value to the couple._

_Veronica's breath still hitches while the butterflies dance in her tummy and the goose bumps grace her skin with heat radiating all over when he says those words, touches her and the feeling is magnified when he kisses her.  
_**  
"And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep"**

"_It'll be okay Ronnie," Logan reassures her. Veronica knows this is a dream. She can feel it but she clings to it, to him._

"_I miss you," She whispers to him._

"_I know," He whispers back. It feels so real to Veronica; she's never had such a vivid dream before._

"_Do you miss me?"_

"_How can I not? I always think about. Didn't I tell you that I'm always going to be with you even if you can't see me?" _

"_I know. That's why I don't want to believe everyone else. I'm never letting you go Logan. So you better come home soon," She doesn't know why but she wants to believe that Logan, the real Logan can her hear, though she knows it's impossible it doesn't stop her from believing._

"_Just remember I'm always with you and I love you, only you." She trusts his words. Even dream Logan would never lie to her._

"_I love you too," She hugs him tightly._

"_Don't worry your pretty head too much. We'll be okay."_

"_I want to believe you-"_

"_Don't give up on me Ronnie," His voice seems sad and pained. All she wants to do is relieve him of all the hurt he has._

_She pulls back a little to look in his eyes and says, "I could never."_

_He smiles and kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes but when she opens her eyes he's gone.  
_**  
"My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you"**

"_Veronica you can't live your life like this," Meg says, her voice fill of concern for her friend. _

"_What am I supposed to do?" Veronica asks helplessly. Everything seems to be changing so fast and so much. School is over and she just wants to find Logan but she can't because she said she'd wait._

_Veronica always had Logan around. Always. She never experienced life without him. They'd been friends since they were five. They'd been dating since they were sixteen and now at eighteen they are apart. She doesn't know how her life had become so surreal. Her dreams feel more real than her reality. _

"_You said it yourself that he's coming home. He wouldn't want you like this," Mac says._

"_You gotta put this emo chick away; I came here to see Veronica Mars and every time I find this emo chick. I want Veronica Mars. And I want her now so go do your girly thing 'cause we're blowing this joint," Wallace says practically picking her up from the bed and pushing her toward the shower.  
_**  
"My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew"**

The first time in six months that Veronica Mars decided to do something fun; realizing that it's best if she lives her life and waits for Logan rather than him coming back home to an emo chick couch potato of a girlfriend; because technically they haven't broken up. Well according to her anyway.

This day is the day that Logan Echolls came back to town and watching her sing and can't help the feeling of sadness for having to leave without her.

He had been to rehab with his mother. He stayed and completed the six months with his mother, he hadn't had contact with anyone other than Keith Mars. If he spoke to Veronica, just once, if she asked him to come back, he would have.

He knew if he saw her before he left he wouldn't have left so he didn't see her. He wrote her a letter but it didn't explain everything. He wished he could tell her everything in that letter but he couldn't. He just assured her about their love and for her not to worry about him and that he's sorry. He hates himself because he remember what happen when her mother left but he hoped that she understood and that she believed his promises. Now as he watches her from afar he wonders if he's too late.

**~~VM~~**

**This is a one-shot. Possible two-shot if I get inspiration to write more so review!**


End file.
